This invention relates to a support clip or ceiling hanger for use with a suspended ceiling, and more particularly to a multi-part universal support clip adapted for use with a variety of support beam configurations for supporting independently therefrom lighting fixtures and similar devices.
Suspended ceilings are commonly used in commercial buildings because of their ease of installation and repair, the ready accessibility they provide to mechanical systems such as electrical, HVAC and communication, the adaptability of the ceiling to changing floor plans, and their relatively light weight.
A suspended ceiling is supported on its own grid system below a structural ceiling. The grid typically comprises a plurality of beams which may take various shapes. However, the beams are generally of an inverted T-shape and include a cross flange, a head, and a central web connecting the head to the cross flange. Ceiling panels are supported by the grid system, with the edges of the panels resting on the cross flanges of the T-shaped beams.
Building codes typically require that lighting fixtures and the like not be supported by the grids that support the ceiling panel members. Thus, independent support clips that are connected directly to the structural ceiling have been employed to support the lighting fixtures and other devices. While the support clips also support the grid system, however none of the weight of the fixtures supported by the clips is borne by the grid system. The clip is attached directly to the building ceiling structure by a drop-wire, thus transmitting the weight of the suspended fixture directly to the building and relieving the grid from undue load stress. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,921.
The T-bars or support beams that comprise the grid are typically one of three different standard sizes and configurations: a flat cross flange measuring {fraction (15/16)}xe2x80x3 in width (FIG. 3); a flat cross flange measuring approximately {fraction (9/16)}xe2x80x3 in width (FIG. 4); and the cross flange comprising a bolt slot and measuring approximately {fraction (9/16)}xe2x80x3 in width (FIG. 5). As a consequence, a unique drop-wire clip has heretofore been required for each different type of T-bar used for a suspended ceiling. This means that distributors and installers of clips are required to keep larger inventories in order to be sure to have available a sufficient number of clips suitable for use with each particular type of grid system.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an independent support or mounting clip for use with a suspended ceiling grid system that is adapted for use with any of the three principle T-bar configurations used for the ceiling grid.
It is a further object to provide such a mounting clip that is adapted to receive a bolt or the like for supporting a lighting fixture or other fixture.
These objects, as well as others which will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, are provided by a system for supporting a suspended ceiling and for supporting fixtures below the suspended ceiling in which the suspended ceiling includes an inverted, T-shaped grid of structural members, each structural member having a head portion, a cross flange for supporting the lateral edges of the panels comprising the suspended ceiling, and a central web that connects the cross flange to the head portion. The cross flange may have varying horizontal and vertical dimensions, depending upon which type of structural member is used.
A mounting clip is provided that comprises two parts. A first, fixed part includes a first, horizontal leg that is sized so that it underlies the horizontal portion of the cross flange of the structural member, a second leg that depends from the first leg that is sized and shaped to accommodate the vertical portion of the cross flange and the central web, and a third leg depending from the second leg that is sized to receive the head portion of the structural member.
A second, reversible part comprises a central body with first and second ends. The central body includes either a locating hook or an aperture at each of the first and second ends that mates with a corresponding complementarily shaped locating hook or aperture on the first and third legs of the first part of the clip. The second part of the mounting clip is also relieved adjacent each end in a first area corresponding to the horizontal and vertical dimensions of the cross flange of the structural member and in a second area corresponding to the head portion of the structural member. The relieved portions are of different shapes from each other so that, depending upon the orientation of the second part of the clip with respect to the first part, the mounting clip can accommodate the different structural members.